Midnight Confessions
by Jia
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, the lake, nine pm-mix it all together and you get this fic! This is majorly R/Hr, you have been warned. Extreme fluff factor. Happy reading!


A.N. Hey, I hope you like this one, it's my first romance fic. R/R and let me know what you think. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, so don't sue me.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Ron, I'm getting really tired of this. You lay there, pathetically I might add, dreaming of her, wishing for her. Ron-" Harry was speaking to his best friend exasperatedly, "Just do all of us a favour, and tell her how you feel!"  
  
"Harry! I can't! What if she laughs at me, or-"  
  
"Ron! Just go tell her, or else Malfoy'll get to her before you do!" Ron sat there, momentarily stunned, then-  
  
"What?!"  
  
Harry was beginning to get annoyed. "He likes her, you great stupid prat! Go, before he gets to her first."  
  
"Right then, I'm off." Ron heaved himself off his four poster and towards the door.  
  
"Good luck, mate."  
  
"Back at ya, Harry."  
  
As Ron walked down the corridor outside the library, he was beginning to get worried. Hermione hadn't been in the library, nor was she in the common room. Then, he saw Lavender Brown coming out of a classroom to his left.  
  
"Lav, thank God. Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"Er, yeah. She was heading towards the lake."  
  
"Thanks. Gotta go!"  
  
"Er, okay…"  
  
So, Ron took off down the corridor to the Entrance Hall and out the doors, across the grounds and to the lake. He spotted Hermione, who was sitting on a rock overlooking the lake. He was about to walk up to her when he caught a snippet of what she was singing and decided to listen.  
  
"I cannot help it, I couldn't stop it if I tried. The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside. And I heard that you cant fight love do I won't complain, cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on? Cause when there's you I feel whole, and there's no better feeling in the world. But without you, I'm alone, and I'd rather be in love with you-"  
  
'God, she's so perfect… She's got a great voice, too…'  
  
"Turn out the lights now, to see is to believe. I just want you near me… I just want you here with me. And I'd give up everything only for you- It's the least that I could do. Cause when there's you I feel whole, and there's no better feeling in the world. But without you, I'm alone, and I'd rather be in love with you-"  
  
Ron vaguely heard footsteps approaching, but neglected to see who it was, for all his attention was focused on Hermione.  
  
"And I feel you holding me- Why are we afraid to be in love? To be loved… I can't explain I know it's tough to be loved. And I feel you holding me… Oh, oh… And when there's you, I feel whole. But without you, I'm alone. And I'd rather be in love- Yes I'd rather be in love- Oh, I'd rather be in love with you-"  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
The sound of the intruder's voice startled Ron out of his fantasies. 'Wait a sec,' Ron thought. 'That sounds just like- Malfoy! Oh, no, I've got to get up quick!'  
  
"I thought you could use a bit of company out here, you look kind-of lonely."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione whirled around on her rock and lost balance, toppling off the edge and into the water. Spluttering as she surfaced, Hermione squinted through the semi-darkness of dusk looking for the person who had startled her. She saw her worst enemy at school, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, as much as he tried to keep a straight face, burst out laughing when he saw how Hermione looked after being practically shoved headfirst into the water. Malfoy, however, composed himself rather quickly.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, though very coldly.  
  
"Exactly what I said, Hermione. You look like you're lonely, so I thought that I would come out and keep you company for a while."  
  
For a moment, Hermione was completely stunned. 'Malfoy, speaking civilly to me,' she thought. 'I guess that miracles really do exist after all!' "Well, that is very sweet of you, Draco, but I came out here to be alone. I needed some time to think about…something."  
  
"Oh." Draco stood in one spot for a second, trying to think of an excuse to stay with Hermione for just a little longer. 'I know! I'll offer to help her, that should get her on my good side, at least for a little while!' "I could help you, if you like. What is troubling you? Have a fight with Potter and Weasley?"  
  
"Oh, no." 'My, isn't he trying to be nice tonight?' Hermione thought. 'Maybe the cold air is getting to his head.' "No, I'm just thinking. I do that sometimes, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed." 'As has everyone else with a brain,' Draco thought. "So, anything I could help with?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe…"  
  
'I've got to get myself out from behind this rock and interrupt them, before this gets really out of hand and I don't even have a chance with her- ' Ron thought, bewildered. 'Come on, legs, move it! Finally!'  
  
"Well actually, Draco, maybe you could help me. It's just-"  
  
"Hello there, guys. The lake is a busy place to be tonight, eh?"  
  
"Ron! Hi there!"  
  
'Oh, great.' Draco thought. 'This is just what I need, one of those prat Weasleys. This will be more of a challenge than I originally planned on…'  
  
"Mione, do you want to go for a walk? After you get dried off, of course."  
  
'Now I'm in trouble.' "Hermione, wait!"  
  
Hermione turned around, slowly. She had been glad for an excuse to get away from Draco; he was beginning to scare her. "Yes, Draco, what is it?"  
  
"Er… Could I talk to you really quick? Alone?"  
  
'Oh, no!' Hermione thought. 'Say something, Ron!' She shot a pleading look at Ron, hoping that he got the message. He did.  
  
"Actually, Draco, I think it would be good if Mione got dried off first, before she can come down with a cold, or something. Don't you think so, Mione?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Ron. Good idea." Hermione said, with a sigh of relief. "Let's go then, shall we?"  
  
"Yes. See you, Draco."  
  
"Bye," replied Draco, resentfully. 'Damn it, though, I've just lost the only chance I'll ever have to tell her without interference!'  
  
As they walked through the Entrance Hall and up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower, Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Thanks for the save back there, I really needed to get away from Malfoy. It was killing me to be all sweet like that to him."  
  
"Yep, no problem. If you don't mind me asking, though… Why were you out at the lake in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Ron! It wasn't the middle of the night when I left; it was six o'clock, right after dinner. I guess it must be later by now, though. Do you have your watch?"  
  
"Yeah, it's… nine o'clock. You were out there a long time, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." As Hermione replied to his question, she avoided his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't ask her what had happened with Malfoy. That was the last thing she wanted now, a fight, especially when things were going so good between them. Thankfully for the whole castle, Ron came up with a different question to ask.  
  
'Unless my eyes are deceiving me, Mione is acting like she's hiding something from me.' "So… What kept you out there so long?"  
  
This was not the question that Hermione had been expecting. It took her a moment to come up with an answer. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," said Ron, choosing his words carefully, not wanting to have another fight with Hermione just as things were looking so good. "I'm used to you sneaking out there for a while to think, but you're not usually out that long. That's why I came outside, I was looking for you."  
  
"Really? Ron, that's really sweet of you." She stopped speaking as his ears began to turn colours, then decided to go on. "You know, I appreciate it, Ron. Not many people would brave Filch and Snape to come looking for me."  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied, with a smile, "It was tough, evading them like that. It was worth it, though, 'cause I was worried about you. I'd tough out anything if I had to, Mione, just to make sure that you're alright." 'Oh, shit. Oh bloody shit, I did not just say that. Please let her have not been paying attention or something… please…'  
  
Ron, however, was not that lucky. Hermione stopped dead in the middle of a corridor on the 6th floor, and stared at Ron, willing herself to believe what she thought she had heard him say. 'Did he just say, in some beating- around-the-bush-way, that he loves me?' "What was that, Ron?"  
  
"Oh, er…" By this time, Ron was beginning to get panicky. 'Do I tell her? Will she just laugh at me? Oh, God, what do I do now?' He spared a sidelong glance at Hermione and found that she was not laughing, as he had expected. No, instead she was looking hopeful, watching him carefully. This gave him the boost of courage that he needed. 'Well, here goes nothing…' "Mione, what I was attempting to say a moment ago is that I-"  
  
"Ron, quick!" Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's hand and dragged him into an empty classroom on their left. "Snape's coming, in here!"  
  
Just as the door closed, silently but quickly, behind them, they heard footsteps, and Snape's angry voice. "Can't believe this… totally ludicrous… completely insane… Fudge is a –" Here Snape said something that made Ron choke back laughter and caused a look of mixed horror and amusement to appear on Hermione's face: horror that any professor would actually use words that made up most of Ron' vocabulary and amusement that it had been Snape, their least favourite professor, who had spoken them.  
  
"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione hissed across the room, "if Snape hears you, we'll both probably have detention for a month! Do you know what Snape would most likely make us do? I've got an idea and it's certainly not very pleasant!"  
  
"Sorry, Mione," Ron choked through laughter, "But Snape using that language! I've always known that he is greatly against Fudge and all, but- those words make up MY vocabulary for goodness' bloody sake!"  
  
"Ron! Language, please!"  
  
"See what I mean, Mione? You always-"  
  
"Shh, quiet. I think he's gone. What were you- Argh!" Suddenly all the lights went out at once, leaving our heroes in total darkness. "Ron, where are you? I can't see anything!"  
  
"I'm over here," came Ron's voice from her somewhere to her left. "I can't see you either! Don't move, I'm going to try and find you."  
  
"Okay. Ron, be careful, there were a lot of- Ron!" Ron had tripped over a chair that was in the middle of the floor and fell painfully onto the floor. "This is silly. Luminos!" Hermione's wand suddenly emitted a shower of sparks which flew into the air and hovered near the ceiling, vanquishing the darkness that seconds before had posed a huge problem. She looked to the floor and saw Ron, sprawled over the chair with a grimace on his face.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Oh, er… it's a different take of 'lumos', except that it will light a larger area."  
  
"That's cool." Ron dragged himself into a sitting position and then finally to his feet. "Anyway… Mione, what I have been trying to tell you for the past-" Ron was now checking his watch-"Half-hour is that, well… Mione, I- IthinkI'minlovewithyou."  
  
Hermione stood frozen to the spot, completely taken by surprise. This was not what she had been expecting to hear, and she did not know how to respond. 'I can't believe it, Ron just said that he loves me! Me, Hermione Granger! What do I say now?'  
  
"I understand if you hate me now and never want to speak to me again, I'll just leave now."  
  
"Ron, wait-" Hermione was just barely able to speak-"I…feel the same way. I've loved you since…forever, actually, but I was afraid to tell you, I was afraid you would be mad that I liked you, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and-"  
  
"Hermione, you're rambling again."  
  
"Right, sorry. I just-"  
  
"Hermione, just be quiet for once. Come here-" Ron took Hermione lightly in his arms, and held her against him.  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Shh…" Ron tilted Hermione's head up with his right hand, keeping his left tucked around her waist; and leaned down towards her- and then their lips met.  
  
Fireworks exploded in their minds; miraculously clearing every thought, every fear away. Ron placed both arms around her, holding her close. Hermione's hands flew up, and began playing with his hair. Every touch sent shivers of pleasure coursing through their bodies. Then Hermione parted her lips slightly, inviting Ron to deepen their kiss. He accepted he the invitation, and their kiss deepened greatly.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry chose this moment to walk in; he had spent the last 15 minutes searching the castle for his two best friends, and was quickly tiring of it, this sport was no longer fun. Harry glanced about the room, and caught sight of Ron and Hermione, who had not noticed, for reasons most obvious, that they had company. Harry fought down furious giggles, and said, "You know, guys, maybe you ought to get a room. Empty classrooms aren't exactly the pinnacles of privacy."  
  
Ron and Hermione immediately reddened, and pulled away form each other quickly, highly embarrassed. "Oh, Harry, er-"  
  
"We can explain-"  
  
"No need to explain anything. Ron, I take it you told her then?"  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
The three friends stood in silence for a moment, then Harry said, "Maybe we should get back to Gryffindor. It wouldn't be good for three Prefects to be caught roaming the halls at ten pm, would it?"  
  
"No, Harry, it most certainly would not do any good to Gryffindor's reputation… or our own."  
  
"Let's go, then."  
  
And so, the three friends began the climb back to Gryffindor Tower, two of them hanging behind the third, their hands still intertwined.  
  
The End. 


End file.
